warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors:War in the Hills
Allegiances HillClan Leader Redstar-dark ginger tom Deputy Brightfeather-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat Darkpool-black tabby tom with blue eyes Warriors Blossomwhisker-tortoiseshell she-cat Ravenflight-black tom Apprentice, Foxpaw Kestrelwing-brown tabby tom Loudwater-dark brown tom Wildstream-red tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Specklepaw Brownpelt-brown tom Owlheart-brown tabby/white tom Featherwing-silver tabby she-cat Apprentice, Cloudpaw Roseheart-cream she-cat Brackenclaw-golden tabby tom Dawnblossom-calico she-cat with amber eyes Gorsefoot-brown tabby tom with solid paws Stonepuddle-gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Birchpaw Grayfur-gray tabby tom Moonleap-silver tabby/white she-cat Apprentice, Sunpaw Bumblewind-gray tom with black stripes Breezeshine-black/white she-cat Echoheart-black she-cat Firestep-white she-cat with ginger paws Thistlefoot-gray tabby tom with white paws Nightwatcher-black tabby tom Apprentices Cloudpaw-silvery white she-cat Foxpaw-ginger tom Sunpaw-golden tabby she-cat Birchpaw-pale brown tabby tom Specklepaw-tortoiseshell she-cat Queens Littlepool-golden tabby blue eyes-mother of Browpelt’s kits- Leafkit-brown tabby she-kit with green eyes Bramblekit-brown tom Mistbrook-gray blue eyes-mother of Bumblewind’s kits- Squirrelkit-ginger she-kit Timberkit-pale ginger tom Swallowkit-black she-kit Elders Lionspring-golden-brown tabby tom Tigerleap-dark brown tabby/white tom Leopardfern-leopard-patterned she-cat with green eyes ' ' GrassClan Leader Smokestar-mottled gray tom Deputy Heronskip-white she-cat with a brown underbelly and paws Medicine Cat Ivygrass-brown tabby she-cat with solid paws and green eyes Apprentice, Brindlepaw Warriors Sedgenose-brown she-cat Eaglefeather-dark gray tom Apprentice, Ashpaw Runningshadow-black/white tom Mottlespots-tortoiseshell/white she-cat Bumbleflight-gray tabby tom Apprentice, Oakpaw Lilypelt-blue she-cat Scorchstep-brown tom with ginger paws Spottedfur-calico she-cat Apprentice, Mousepaw Dawnsnow-ginger/white she-cat Tornclaw-gray tabby tom missing a claw Apprentice, Brownpaw Whitemist-white she-cat Antrain-black tabby tom Apprentices Ashpaw-gray tom Brindlepaw-calico she-cat Mousepaw-brown tabby she-cat Oakpaw-ginger tom Brownpaw-brown tom Queens Sandrain-ginger/white-mother of Scorchstep’s kits- Maplekit-black she-kit with amber eyes Larchkit-brown tabby/white tom Poppyspots-mottled dark ginger-expecting Runningshadow’s kits Elders Barkpelt-dark brown tom with green eyes Dovebright-gray/white she-cat ' ' FieldClan Leader Briarstar-brown tabby she-cat Deputy Frostsong-white she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat Tallfang-gray tom with an odd, crooked tooth Warriors Flamedust-ginger tom with a brown paw Yellowgaze-gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Hawkflight-brown tabby tom Heavyfoot-big gray tom Specklefeather-tortoiseshell she-cat Wetgaze-gray tabby tom with blue eyes Stormbreeze-gray she-cat Apprentice, Bluepaw Whiskerface-brown tabby tom Webwhisker-brown tom with tangled whiskers Roseberry-ginger/cream she-cat with blue eyes Finchflight-pale gray tom Emberfall-black she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Furzepaw Dustblaze-dusky brown tom Swiftrunner-black tabby tom Russetmist-ginger she-cat with grayish eyes Ferretstep-cream tom Gorsenose-brown/white tom Apprentices Bluepaw-blue she-cat Furzepaw-black/white she-cat Queens Morningbrook-cream she-cat-mother of Webwhisker’s kits- Treekit-brown tom with green eyes Brackenkit-pale ginger tom Goldenbird-golden tabby-mother of Finchflight’s kits- Hailkit-white tabby she-kit Mudkit-brown tabby tom with white paws Silverkit-silver tabby she-kit Shadefern-black she-cat with green eyes-expecting Heavyfoot’s kits Elders Blossomdew-calico she-cat Longleap-white tom Falconshade-black tom ' ' SandClan Leader Thistlestar-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes Deputy Harestreak-gray tabby tom Medicine Cat Wildbreeze-white tabby she-cat with ever messy fur Warriors Hollypuddle-black she-cat with blue eyes Mossfoot-tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Mintpaw Troutleap-brown tabby tom Reedtail-ginger tom with a long tail Hollowclaw-black tom Toadfrost-black/white tom Ripplepool-red tabby tom Pouncestep-gray tom Apprentice, Grasspaw Mallowfur-cream she-cat Minnowriver-silver tabby she-cat Mudstorm-dark brown tom with one white paw/ear Beetlestep-gray tom with black paws Shellpool-mottled blue/cream she-cat with amber eyes Volenose-brown tom Molewhisker-brown tabby tom Apprentices Mintpaw-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Grasspaw-gray tom with green eyes CHAPTER ONE ' ' “Cloudpaw!” Lifting her head, Cloudpaw looked out of the apprentice’s den. She saw her mentor, Featherwing, calling her. Featherwing beckoned with her tail. “Come on! We’re on hunting patrol with Brackenclaw and Bumblewind!” Cloudpaw bounded towards her mentor, tail held high. “I’m ready!” She declared, skidding to a stop beside her mentor. Featherwing looked down on her. “Full of excitement, as usual.” She purred, pride warming her voice. Cloudpaw beamed. She liked Featherwing. “Come on, we’re going!” Brackenclaw called. Brackenclaw spoke with authority, but not like he owned the place. He would be a good choice for a deputy one day, perhaps. As the patrol entered the fields, beautifully spotted with trees, prey rich wind blew their way. Cloudpaw sighed in happiness. She loved greenleaf. Greenleaf was when all of the problems of the Clans seemed to melt away, though sometimes the melting was literally and it was a problem. There was peace between all of the Clans during greenleaf, even though HillClan was called ‘the most peaceful Clan in the grasslands’. The other Clans, SandClan, GrassClan, and FieldClan told were humble enough to the point to admit that HillClan was peaceful enough to give a starving Clan some prey. Perhaps it was true. There’d never been a starving Clan, though. As the patrol pressed on, the prey practically lept out of their burrows. Cloudpaw managed to catch a rabbit and two mice. Bumblewind had he most impressive catch, with two rabbits, a mouse, and a rare squirrel. As Cloudpaw dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile, Featherwing approached her. “You can eat now.” She purred. “You’ve done well today.” Cloudpaw beamed. “Thank you Featherwing!” Cloudpaw picked up her rabbit and sat down next to Sunpaw, her best friend who was finishing a mouse. “How was hunting patrol?” Sunpaw asked through a mouthful of mouse. “It was good. Caught this rabbit, and two mice.” Cloudpaw told her. Sunpaw’s eyes widened. “Really!” She exclaimed. “I won’t be able to say that anytime soon!” Sunpaw was a moon younger than Cloudpaw and her brother, Foxpaw. Sunpaw also had a brother, Birchpaw. As Cloudpaw stood up, Featherwing came towards her. “Cloudpaw,” She called. “Redstar and I need to talk to you.” Cloudpaw’s ears pricked up. Why would Redstar want her? As she climbed the series of ledges that eventually reached Highslate, the calling place for the Clan and the leader’s den, Cloudpaw wondered if she was going to have her warrior assessment anytime soon. She and Foxpaw were the oldest apprentices, and couldn’t stay that way forever. When Cloudpaw entered the den, Redstar, Featherwing, Foxpaw and his mentor, Ravenflight were already there. The deputy, Brightfeather, sat in the corner. Redstar nodded to Cloudpaw to sit. “Foxpaw, Cloudpaw, Featherwing and Ravenflight have told me that you have been performing well in your duties.” Redstar paused. “Your warrior assessments will be tomorrow.” Cloudpaw beamed and Foxpaw’s jaws dropped. Ravenflight nodded. “You both deserve it.” He told the two apprentices. “You can go. Get some rest:you’ll need it for tomorrow.” Cloudpaw ran down the ledges, as fast as she could without falling down them. She burst into the apprentice den. “Sunpaw!” She called. “Sunpaw, I’m having my warrior assessment tomorrow!” Cloudpaw’s golden tabby friend lifted her head from talking with Specklepaw about which elder’s story was best. “That’s great!” She purred. “I hope you won’t miss me too much in the warrior’s den.” Cloudpaw looked at Sunpaw with mischief in her eyes. “I’ll be just fine. It’ll be nice to have some time without you snoring all night!” She joked. “Hey!” Sunpaw screeched, throwing herself on Cloudpaw. They tumbled in their mock-fight around the den, until Foxpaw snapped playfully: “I’m actually getting some rest.” He said. “I guess you don’t care that you’ll be too tired to lift a paw during your assessment tomorrow, and I’ll become a warrior while you snooze in your nest.” Cloudpaw stopped and looked at Sunpaw. “My brother’s right.” She told Sunpaw apologetically. “I should get some rest.” Sunpaw nodded. “It’s alright. I have evening patrol with Wildstream anyway.” With that, Sunpaw bounded out of the den, followed by Specklepaw, who was also on the evening patrol. Birchpaw was out hunting, so it left just Foxpaw and Cloudpaw. Without a word, Cloudpaw curled her fluffy silvery tail around her nose and drifted off to sleep. ' ' Cloudpaw stepped lightly, avoiding all twigs that could possibly be on the ground or brushing against the grass. This was one mouse she couldn’t miss. Sure, she’d already caught a rabbit, but this was her warrior assessment. StarClan knew how much she needed to catch! Somewhere in the long grass, Ravenflight watched her. Redstar wouldn’t let Featherwing and Ravenflight judge their own apprentices, for fear of them being too soft. So they were watching each other’s apprentice. With a pounce, Cloudpaw pinned the mouse down and snapped it’s neck soundlessly. She turned back and hid it with her rabbit. Looking around and pricking her ears, Cloudpaw saw a squirrel. A squirrel! The rare piece of juicy meat would be great for her during her assessment. She’d only caught one before. Struggling to soften her ragged breathing, Cloudpaw stalked the squirrel through the grass. It was heading to a tree about two fox-lengths away. Cloudpaw leaped. The squirrel ran when Cloudpaw missed, but she was determined to not let it get away. She closed in on it and caught it. It had been a messy kill, but it was better than nothing. A squirrel! Cloudpaw walked back to the rest of her stash with pride, where she was met by Ravenflight. “You’ve done well.” He told her. “But it’s time to head back to camp.” Juggling her rabbit, mouse, and squirrel, Cloudpaw followed Ravenflight to the HillClan camp. “Cloudpaw!” Foxpaw and Sunpaw called, running towards her. Foxpaw skidded to a halt. “How’d you do?” He asked. “I caught a rabbit, a mouse, and a squirrel.” Cloudpaw told him, a touch of pride warming her voice at the mention of her squirrel. “A squirrel!” Sunpaw exclaimed. “Good for you!” “I caught two rabbits and a shrew.” Foxpaw said. “Not a squirrel, but I still did pretty well!” “May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Highslate for a Clan meeting!” Redstar called. Cloudpaw gulped and went forward. “Foxpaw and Cloudpaw had their warrior assessment today. Ravenflight and Featherwing have informed me of their progress and performance, and I have decided that they are both ready to become warriors.” A huge breath that Cloudpaw didn’t know she had been holding escaped her. Redstar beckoned them forward. “I, Redstar, leader of HillClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors to you in their turn.” Redstar performed the ancient words to the warrior ceremony. “Foxpaw, Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?” “I do!” Cloudpaw called, along with her brother. Redstar nodded. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names.” Cloudpaw held her breath as Redstar turned to her. “Cloudpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Cloudflight. StarClan honors your spirit and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of HillClan.” Cloudflight licked his shoulder as he lay his muzzle on her head. Redstar turned to Foxpaw. “Foxpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Foxrunner. StarClan honors your loyalty and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of HillClan.” Foxrunner and Redstar exchanged the same polite gesture. Redstar lifted his head. “Foxrunner, Cloudflight!” He called. “Foxrunner, Cloudflight!” The rest of the Clan echoed. Cloudflight beamed as she saw Sunpaw cheering loudly. Tonight she would sit vigil. But it was worth being a warrior. CHAPTER TWO ' ' Cloudflight shivered with anticipation. Tonight was the Gathering:it would be her first as a warrior. Sunpaw was coming too, and Cloudflight would bet a mouse tail that it was her last as an apprentice. The fact that Cloudflight was a warrior now and that Sunpaw was still an apprentice did not cause any problems in the friendship that existed between the two. They were still as close as they had been when they were kits and apprentices. “HillClan cats going to the Gathering, we’re leaving!” Brightfeather’s strong voice echoed around the camp. Cloudflight stood up and ran towards the assembled patrol. They trekked to Tree Circle, a clearing surrounded by trees on every side, with a large hill in the middle where the leaders would stand, called Tallhill. When HillClan arrived, SandClan and GrassClan were already there. Soon after FieldClan arrived. Briarstar joined the other three leaders on Tallhill. “Smokestar, would you like to go first?” She asked the GrassClan leader, who nodded. “All is well in GrassClan. We have two new apprentices:Oakpaw and Brownpaw.” Smokestar announced. “Oakpaw, Brownpaw!” The other Clans cheered respectfully. Smokestar nodded to Thistlestar. “Prey is running well. SandClan has nothing else to report.” Thistlestar looked at Redstar. “You may speak.” Cloudflight held her head high as Redstar gave his announcement. “HillClan has two new warriors:Foxrunner and Cloudflight.” “Cloudflight! Foxrunner!” Cloudflight felt like she might burst with pride. She was a warrior, and now every Clan knew! Sunpaw leaned over. “I know I’ve already said it, but congratulations.” She told Cloudflight. Briarstar stood to speak. “Our queen Goldenbird has had three kits:Silverkit, Mudkit, and Hailkit. Shadefern has announced that she will be kitting soon. FieldClan is doing well.” She concluded. “The meeting is over.” Cloudflight went and talked to a few cats in other Clans, including the newest warriors of GrassClan, Antrain and Whitemist, who had been made warriors one moon ago. They were quite nice, but Redstar soon called for HillClan to go. As HillClan neared the border with FieldClan, rustling was heard. Redstar beckoned for HillClan to follow quietly. They found two FieldClan warriors, Specklefeather and Wetgaze, Cloudlflight thought, running off towards their side of the border, one with a rabbit in their mouth. A HillClan rabbit. With a yowl of defiance, Redstar ran towards them, and blocked their way. Soon, the rest of the FieldClan patrol came up. “Specklefeather! Wetgaze! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! And we find you stealing prey from another Clan?! Unacceptable!” Briarstar snapped at her warriors. The deputy, Frostsong, padded up and nodded to the rabbit they had caught. “Give them the rabbit.” She ordered them. “It was on their territory. You should not have taken the advantage of the Gathering to steal prey. We don’t even need it.” Briarstar nodded. Cloudflight could tell that they didn’t. They were all well-fed, almost plump. This had been an act of pure greed. Cloudflight bristled in annoyance. Redstar nodded to Frostsong and Briarstar. “I am sure you will handle this situation properly. Thank you for the rabbit.” He told them. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” A voice came from inside our patrol. One of our more arrogant warriors that I had been so glad wasn’t my mentor, Loudwater, shoved his way forward. “Shouldn’t we decide their punishment? They stole from us!” He spat. Redstar shook his head. “No, this is not our place. Specklefeather and Wetgaze are in FieldClan, and they have given us the rabbit. Nothing else is needed for us to do here.” He told Loudwater calmly. “No!” Loudwater spat. “These are nothing but a bunch of mangy, foxhearted prey-stealers!” Both Clans gasped. “Loudwater, go back to camp. Now.” Redstar snapped. Loudwater huffed and stalked away. Redstar picked up the rabbit with a nod to Briarstar and left. CHAPTER THREE ' ' “Sunbright, Birchwhisker!” Cloudflight called. Sunbright was finally a warrior! Sunbright ran to Cloudflight. “We’re both warriors now!” She purred. “Finally!” Cloudflight agreed. “When do you think our first patrol together will be?” I asked her. “Hunting patrol! Right now!” Sunbright mewed. She ran out of camp, yowling quickly to Brightfeather: “We’re going hunting!” before vanishing from sight, Cloudflight hard on her heels. Prey was still running well, and there hadn’t been any incidents since the night of the Gathering. Loudwater was still a problem though. Arrogant, bossy, and pushy, he gave Brightfeather a run for her money. This usually didn’t end well for Loudwater:Brightfeather was not one to be trifled with. He claimed Redstar was as fishy as the stream between HillClan and SandClan and spread rumors. Cloudflight, however, was positive that Loudwater himself was fishier than a SandClan cat’s breath. While hunting with Sunbright, together managed to catch two rabbits, three mice, a shrew, and a vole. It took a while to get it all back to camp. As Sunbright and Birchwhisker sat vigil that night, Cloudflight thought and knew the thought was true:I couldn’t be safer. ' ' A few sunrises later, Cloudflight was on dawn patrol with Brightfeather, Loudwater, and Sunbright. Along the border with FieldClan, they met up with their dawn patrol. Unfortunately, Wetgaze was on it. Loudwater recognized him as ‘the foxhearted greed face he was’. “You!” He snarled, leaping on Wetgaze. “This’ll teach you to steal our prey!” “Loudwater!” Brightfeather snapped. “Get on our side of the border right now! This is a completely unprovoked attack!” Loudwater ignored his deputy and continued clawing Wetgaze. “LOUDWATER!” Brightfeather snarled loudly. Loudwater finally let go of Wetgaze and came over. Brightfeather stared at him, anger flaring in her eyes. “Don’t you ever do anything like that again.” She seethed. “You just attacked someone for a debt long payed for. Had it not been resolved, it still would have been ridiculous to do something like that.” Brightfeather turned to the rest of the patrol, Stormbreeze, Bluepaw, and Ferretstep, who were standing in shock and staring at Loudwater. “I am sorry for my warrior’s awful manners. This will never happen again.” Brightfeather dragged the last few words out, casting a glance at Loudwater so full of venom it could have killed a rabbit. The patrol finished silently, and then returned to camp where Brightfeather instantly went to the leader’s den, undoubtedly to tell her brother Redstar of what Loudwater had done. Cloudflight and Sunbright went to the fresh-kill pile to share a vole. Before they could finish, Redstar had called a Clan meeting. “We are here to make two kits apprentices today, but before I do, I would like to remind everyone that the incident of FieldClan stealing prey during the Gathering night is completely resolved and requires no more attention.” Redstar looked at Loudwater, then straightened. “Leafkit and Bramblekit, you have reached your sixth moon and it is time you became apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Bramblepaw and Leafpaw. Leafpaw, your mentor will be Roseheart. Bramblepaw, your mentor will be Owlheart. I hope they will pass all that they know down to you.” Redstar lifted his head. “Bramblepaw! Leafpaw!” “Bramblepaw! Leafpaw!” Cloudflight echoed along with the rest of her Clan. “Wait!” Loudwater called. Cloudflight sighed. What did he want? “Redstar, I’m ready to take on an apprentice. I have been for moons and moons that I’ve been a warrior! You’re a coward, Redstar, for not taking action enough. You’re too peaceful.” Loudwater snarled. “True leadership is bound in blood. This truth needs to be taught, and I need an apprentice to teach it to.” Brightfeather’s hackles raised, but Redstar looked down at Loudwater calmly. “The reason you haven’t yet received an apprentice is because you believe this. It is not truth, and I don’t want any chance that you might drill it into an apprentice’s head.” He said. “It is truth!” Loudwater spat angrily. “And any cat who thinks I’m right will not take orders from Redstar or Brightfeather any longer.” This whole time Leafpaw and Bramblepaw had stood awkwardly, fear in their eyes, Darkpool the medicine cat stood horrified in a corner. This was certainly out of his paws. It was out of the paws of any cat.